


The Glee Heat

by Mydrugisklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydrugisklaine/pseuds/Mydrugisklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little inside joke with me and some of my GLEE RP friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> PLL VIBE. This ones for my Glee Heat. Love you guys.

It was scary. 

They found out Riley had passed away and they went numb. He was swimming and on the way to his last lap, he hit the wall a little too hard. They went even more numb when they found out that Riley was lying to them the entire time. It was so much news to receive in one day. But in a way, they were glad this happened in the sense that they could all finally meet. They just wish it didn't have to be because of this. Even though Riley was catfishing them, she was actually a girl named Mackenzie, Riley meant a lot to them. Riley knew all their secrets and they spilled everything to her. Diana was on a flight from North Carolina to Canada and was biting her nails to stubs. Jacquelyn was on a flight from Florida and couldn't stop ordering peanuts so there could be something on her mind besides her old friend. Yami was taking a bus to Canada, figuring it's not too far, but she couldn't help but scratch at her armrest. Julia's tried falling asleep on her flight but couldn't. Brooke kept ordering water, and kept getting up to use the bathroom. Everyone kept assuming it was to use the bathroom but she would just cry. Jill was flying in from Africa, a long flight, but she wished it could've been longer. And poor Kayla. She loves Riley. The way he protected her, and truly cared for her. They all loved him but Kayla was the most heartbroken. Everyone flew alone, even though some of them were really young. This was something they had to deal with alone. When they all arrived in the area where Riley was going to be buried, they all went to there hotels. They hadn't spoken to each other since Riley died, except for the occasional questioning as to where the funeral would take place, or asking how Kayla has been holding up. A small part of all of them had a small feeling they were being catfished, except for Kayla. Even now that he's gone, she's kind of been in a trance. But today they had an exception. Her family had a small car arranged, for friends and family, but once they found out about her online family, she felt this wasn't the day to get to know them. But Kayla had her parents arrange a car for them, feeling as if she would want that. This would've been the first time they all see each other in real life. The age difference wasn't great, the majority varied from 12-13, but Jill and Diana were the oldest, Diana being 16, Jill being 15. Kayla was already in the car by the time it arrived to Brooke's hotel. Kayla got out of the car, so she could greet Brooke correctly. It was weird. They had only seen each other in pictures, and they knew things about each other like their heights and stuff, but everyone looked so different in real life. The car went to go pick up everybody else, and in reality they were a lot like how they were online. 

 

They arrived at the funeral and they automatically didn't fit in right. They weren't Mackenzie's friends from school or anything like that, and they weren't family. Hell, they didn't even know Mackenzie was a girl until they got the call. Her family were the first to say words about her, then her friends, and then the reverend asked if anyone would like to say a few words. Diana stepped up, but Yami was quick to pull her back. "Don't." 

Diana swallowed. She let go of Yami's arm and walked in front of the casket. She cleared her throat. 

"A lot of you probably don't know us. Actually... None of you do. We know we stick out like sore thumbs. But we loved Mackenzie. She knew all our secrets and we knew all of hers... Even though." She looked at her friends. "Some of them were lies." 

"We were only her friends online, and I know most of you would vouch for that not being a real friendship but it was to us. We loved Mackenzie. Even though, she was a backstabbing, 2 faced bitch." She smiled sweetly. 

Her parents were crying terribly loud, and sobbing and Diana went back to her group of friends. "Diana?!? What the hell?!" Jill asked frantically, looking around making sure no one was trying to stab them. "Oh please. I think we can honor her the most by telling her friends and family about the skank she really was."

Kayla was silent. Diana looked at her and saw her sadness. "I'm sorry Kayla... But you know what she did.."

A man, not much over his 20s tapped Diana's shoulder. "Ma'am... I think you should leave..."

Diana pursed her lips, and looked around at the people crying, and sobbing. "Fine. I always hated her anyway." Diana stormed out the funeral hall, her black heels clicking against the marble floor. She waited for her friends on the stool outside. It was snowing in Canada, all the white looked way too happy for a funeral. She was only out there for about 3 minutes before the rest of the gang, besides Kayla, met her outside. "Nice going, Anderson." Brooke joked. Diana smirked. "Oh please. If I didn't say that none of you would. That's what we were all thinking-"

"But you don't say that at a funeral" Julia interjected. Diana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Hey... Where's Kayla?"

"Oh, the reception isn't over and she wanted to stay in. She really liked Riley you know." Jill said, clicking her shoes against the stone. "Okay can we all stop saying Riley. Riley isn't real. The only thing that could try to be Riley is currently in a coffin." The Glee Heat rolled their eyes at there incredibly rude friend. A tall woman, with a thick Canadian accent peeked outside the church doors. "Eh, they're going to bury the coffin. If you promise to be polite, you can come." 

The girls all looked at each other, and then at Diana. They raised there eyebrows at her. "I'll be nice." She said standing up. "Plus, as the honorary Jew of the group I wanna throw the dirt in." She brushed her dress off and they all walked off in unison. 

 

They all stood around the hole deep in the ground as the machine slowly dropped the body in the ground. Kayla was crying, tears escaping her soft blue eyes. Diana saw her and looked at Jill. Jill looked back at Diana and Diana glanced at Kayla, and Jill shrugged. I guess, over time they had all made this weird bond, that they can sort of speak to each other without saying words. 

Everyone was crying, with an exception of The Glee Heat. Well Kayla was. Really badly. There was this awkward silence between them, which Diana found as the perfect chance. She kneeled in front of the hole, and threw a handful of dirt in. She started muttering nonsense, that if you didn't have any sense past the 3rd grade, could be passed off as Yiddish. Everyone was staring at her, what she was saying however gave them this form of peace of mind however. Yami kneeled beside her and threw in a handful of dirt as well. She looked at Diana and smiled. She pulled a golden necklace out of her shirt, and Diana saw the crucifix. "I'm catholic."

The Glee Heat didn't really know how to respond, so the rest of them kneeled down and threw a handful of dirt into the hole as well. They looked up at Kayla on the other side of the hole. She was smiling. They all smiled back at her. They all stood up and Diana said a final Yiddish saying. This was actually Yiddish:

Tisaref B' Azazel:

Burn In Hell.


	2. Or Are You Going To Tell Them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really really short. Sorry but hey at least it's done. Also I didn't read over it.

GLEE HEAT CHP 2:

 

Women clogged up the bathroom, fixing their mascara so they had to wait for Kayla for what seems like ages. 

"Ugh I hate Canada. The people are too nice for my liking, the food sucks, and IM COLD AS BALLS"

"Diana, stop complaining. We all hate it. I'm pretty sure we're all only here for Kayla." Jill snapped. 

"What about Kayla?"

They all turned around and saw Kayla, her eyes puffy from the crying. Diana looked away like she wasn't a part of the conversation, Jill pursed her lips, Jacquelyn looked down, Julia smiled awkwardly, Brooke cleared her throat, and Yami gave a fake yawn. Diana turned back around and saw the lack of filling in. "We were just talking about how you were taking a year and a half in the bathroom." Diana said standing up from the bench. "Come on. We're in Canada. My next booked flight doesn't leave until like next Thursday and I got some time to kill. And we just met each other. We have A LOT of catching up to do."

Before anyone could say anything they heard 6 phone beeping. They all looked at each other suspiciously before checking their phones. 

"A bit rude for a funeral. Don't worry. I'll be just as rude when I'm at yours. -A"

They all looked up. "Hey did you guys..." Jacquelyn started

"Just get a text..." Yami said

"From A?" Jill finished. 

Everyone looked at Diana. "What?! Why are you looking at me. This is probably just some lame prank. Like, seriously... A? From Pretty Little Liars. Please..."

Jill spoke up. "You were the only rude one!"

Kayla looked confused. "Wait, what are you talking about?" They all looked at Kayla now. "What does being rude have to do with anything? Mine says 'I know you love me. If only they did too...'"

"Okay guys it's obviously just some really stupid prank-" Diana started again

"Well then how did this person get all our personal numbers?" Brooke asked. 

"I don't know. But here's the reason PLL is invalid. We can just go to the police. And poof: problem solved. It's not hard at all. I doubt we'll even need to. I mean this persons probably harmless."

Diana was interrupted with more phones ringing. They all checked their phones again:

"She got her childhood taken young, when the babysitter got a little hung. She's the reason, for water lungs, there's the song that won't be sung. Slicing thighs and showing bones, little lady; sadness moans. She plays a virgin in the light, but robbing stores in the night. A little sad, a little lost, bet her life; for little cost."

Jacquelyn looked up from her screen. "That's all the secrets... Except for mine."

They all remembered her secret. How could they forget? One time Jacquelyn tried to kill her mother, she ultimately failed and ended up growing a very strong loving relationship with her, but never told her. Or anyone until the Glee Heat. 

 

"Guys this is some stupid prank. Okay, who do we ALL know and hate? We all live on different sides of the country. It's stupid... Let's just forget it." Diana said, even though she looked doubtful. 

 

They were all reluctant but went on walking. "HEY! I had an idea! We should go see Cory's funeral place!" Jacquelyn exclaimed.

 

They all arrived to Cory's resting place and automatically everyone got emotional. Mascara was running down their eyes, mixed with their tears, for most of them it was the first time for that day. They all stood around the piece of stone lodged into the ground. They all didn't say anything for a while until Kayla broke the silence. "Maybe i should head back to the hotel. My parents would want me to call them back."

"When are you going back?" Yami asked

"I don't know. Probably in a couple of days." Kayla responded. "Well, we should all et back before it gets dark. I don't trust Canada at night." Diana said. They all started walking on, and Jacquelyn saw a piece of white paper stuck into the ground. "Oh great. Someone littered on Cory's resting place. You guys go ahead, I'll talk to you guys later." She said. They all nodded and started leaving, and Jacquelyn walked closer to the paper. She picked it out of the ground, and looked at what it said:

"Should I tell them you actually DID kill your mother or are you going to?"

She shoved the note into the pocket of her dress before she could do anything else. She looked around making sure none of the girls stuck behind and saw it. She sped-walked out of the cemetery. 

 

The other girls were still walking and talking and laughing. Kayla couldn't afford to keep the car all day, so they only had the option to take the bus, and they decided to go together. That was until Diana's phone rang. She checked to see what the text said and almost dropped her phone. 

"Should I tell them, it wasn't the babysitter who stole your innocence but what you did to get revenge really did. Or are you going to?"

She gasped. "Um... My hotel isn't really far away. I'm just gonna walk... I'll uh... Talk to you guys later..." She walked away but soon broke out into a run. The other girls looked at her skeptically, but didn't question her. They knew she was really weird. Either that or she was a gay man in another life. 

The rest of them got on the bus and paid the driver. They sat next to each other and waited until they saw their hotel to pull the little rope thingy. Jill's phone beeped. 

"Should I tell them that you have done a LOT worse than stealing a pen. Or are you going to?"

She swallowed. She pulled the rope even though her hotel wasn't for blocks. She scrambled to get out and broke out into a run to get to her hotel. 

The other girls didn't seem to notice and just waited until they got off at there stops. The second Yami got off the bus her phone ringed. She checked it. 

"Should I tell them about the little thing you did after you almost killed yourself. Or are you going to?"

She looked around, hoping she would see someone texting on their phone, harassing her, but mostly everyone was. She licked her lips. She went into her hotel and went straight to her room. 

Brooke was taking off her earrings when her phone chimed. She fell onto her bed and looked at the message.

"Should I tell them that you drowned that got for a reason, and she didn't really actually come out fine. Or are you going to?"

She dropped her phone like it was on fire. She looked around at her room, trying to make sure she was still alive. 

Kayla was in her room, checking Instagram when she got a text notification. She checked it. "Your friends are terribly good liars you know"


	3. Looks like she left her phone unlocked.

The Glee Heat, the Glee heat,  
Oh how the funs just begun  
Since one wasn't real  
And the other ones done  
But into the midst  
They all need to see  
That life without each other  
Is no fun for me

-A


End file.
